


eating soft ice cream, coney island queen

by orphan_account



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Counter Sex, DADDY KINKK!!!!, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eating out, F/M, Fem!Louis, Fingering, Fucking, Ice Cream, Ice Play, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Straight Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, boy!harry, dirty - Freeform, doggy styles bc yes, first time writing smut o, food sex i guess, girl!Louis, harry eats out lou, harrys a guy, ice cream play, kinda??, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis in harry's shirt and cute panties, louis is a fucking girl, louis is harry's princess/baby, nice, none of the other boys r mentioned, rough?, unprotected sex, v smutty!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry thinks louis is getting herself off in the kitchen (they fuck)</p><p>girl!louis normal boy harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	eating soft ice cream, coney island queen

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IF THIS SUX THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING ANYTHING CLOSE TO ACTUAL SMUT UMMMM it wasnt even suppose 2 turn into smut but i allowed it, it gets messy and weird im sorry. IM SORRY IF ITS BAD :(((( wanted to try it out.(title is from Carmen // Lana Del Rey)

Harry was 5 minutes away from his and Louis’ flat, coming home early from work wanting to surprise her.

 He knew that Louis was home, she only had two lectures and didn’t have to work today. She was probably in one of his shirts, cute cotton panties (she left the sexy silk lacey ones when they were _you know_ ) watching telly or on her laptop scrolling through this week’s hottest gossip or whatever the fuck girls do on their laptops, he honestly doesn’t know and frankly doesn’t care, but when Lou is on her laptop she always has her adorable glasses on because, 

 “Screen hurts ‘m eyes.” 

 and she looks so sweet so engrossed reading the gossip or whatever.

 Fantasizing about what Louis is doing takes up the 5 minutes it takes to walk to their flat, so now he’s shoving his hands into his pockets trying to get his key.

 When he opens the door the first thing he hears is a loud noise, but not just any loud noise, Louis’ loud noise she makes when Harry’s three fingers deep inside her while licking at her clit at the same time, so um _oh._  

 What the hell is Louis doing? She could’ve have waited till he got ho- and what the hell? The moans are coming from the _kitchen_ of all places. 

 Harry stands there kind of in shock because this has never happened before. He’s not even sure when the last time she got off by herself was, he probably couldn’t know that, anyways. he has work and uni she could have been- okay whatever Harry wants to see her in the act. He’s getting hard already. 

 The moans get softer then louder and even some soft “mmm”’s and “yeah”’s. 

 When Harry gets to the kitchen he certainly did _not_ expect this, like at all, but she is wearing exactly what Harry imaged, his shirt fitting very loosely and he can see her panties from where he stands. 

 “Mmm, hi love. You’re early” Louis says licking her lips, she’s perched up on the counter (which Harry doesn’t even know how she got up there in the first place, theres not even a stool for her to have gotten up on) with a bucket of ice cream.

 “Hello.” Harry says hoarsely because oh my god, he had just gotten hard by listening to Louis moan about _ice cream,_ fucking ice cream.

 “Louis what the hell?” Harry sounds exasperated.

 “Wot?” Louis retorts with her mouth full of, what flavor even is that?

 Louis looks at Harry up and down and smirks, 

 “Tell your little friend I said hi as well.” She giggles.

 “Oh my god.” Harry is between the feelings of embarrassment and horniness. 

 “Couldn’t wait to see me, darling?” She teases. 

 “Lou I thought you were like fingering yourself in here! With those moans an-“

 Louis tips her head back, mouth still filled with a bit of ice cream and starts laughing, then she starts choking. She gasps for air, 

 “Bloody hell, love I don’t need to touch myself alone while I have you around, trust me.” She winks.

 “Glad to hear it, what flavor is it?” Harry chuckles, the whole situation is so fucked, he’s still hard.

 “It’s fucking brilliant is what it is. Vanilla fudge swirl. Amazing. I can understand why you thought I was getting myself off, it’s so good.”

 “Gimme” Harry reaches out for the spoon in her dainty hand, grabbing a spoonful of the creamy substance. 

 “Mmm.” Harry groaned, the shit’s really fucking good. 

 “See! Would’ve thought you’d be pleasuring y’self if I walked in on that!” Louis says.

 “Yeah. Still hard though, and this ice cream isn’t making it go away either.” Harry responds. 

 “Oh? I can probably think of another use for the ice cream. One that’ll make you come, probably.” Louis says cheekily.

 “I’d be up for that.” Harry smirks as he grabs Louis’ waist lowering her down to the floor.

 “Wanna go up stairs?” Louis finds herself asking.

 “No, let’s stay here, easier to clean, yeah?” 

 Louis’ breathe hitches, she nods started to get down on her knees. 

 “By the way, how the hell did you get yourself up on the counter?”  He asks Lou as she starts unbuttoning Harry’s tight ass jeans.

 “Was a struggle, now shut up I’m trying to suck your cock.” 

 “Yeah, alright.” Harry slouches against the kitchen counter, elbows propping himself up from behind.

 “Hmm” Louis hums as she successfully pulls Harry’s jeans to his ankles, nuzzling her face against his brief covered dick. 

 Harry loves teasing, but he wants to get this show on the road. Now.

 “C’mon princess.” Harry starts, reaching down to grab a fist full of Lou’s brown thick hair. He loves it when she leaves it down during sex, he has something to grab onto.

 Louis pinches his hips, tugging down his Topman briefs.

 “Why’d you still got your shirt on?” Louis asks lazily pumping his cock.

 “Could ask you the same.” Harry retorts, breathe hitching as Louis look up at him and removes her, well his shirt, she’s wearing a pink pushup bra making her tits look extra fantastic (she has great tits alone, honestly) he feels his cock twitch, he also takes off his shirt.

 “Love your tattoos, can’t get ’nough of ‘em.” Louis suddenly stands up fetching the bucket of ice cream on his left, sticking her finger in and popping it into her mouth, cheeks hollowing. 

 “Lou.” Harry moans, keeping eye contact with her.

 “Mmm, so good.” Louis says licking her finger clean, she scoops up some more ice cream with two fingers and runs them down Harrys pecs and abs. He shudders, it’s cold but it feels so nice. 

 “Love your body so much, babe.” Lou starts licking at where she dragged the sweet cream, Harry a moaning mess. When finished she gets back down on her knees.

 “C’mon, baby.” Harry says, he’s not much of a begger but he’s got a Louis down on her knees for him right now, so. 

 “Yeah.” Louis whispers, she gets a spoonful of ice cream and keeps it in her mouth for a few seconds, swallowing it down and starts sucking on Harry’s head.

 “Oh fuck, what the fu-ck.” Harry’s never felt something like this before, her mouth is cold from the ice cream, but so wet and warm at the same time, it feels amazing. 

 “Like that, daddy?” And holy fucking shit. Harry slams into her mouth in one go, making her gag. 

 “Fuck yeah, princess. Love when you please me, always a good girl for me, hm? Good girl for daddy, always.” Harry squeezes his eyes close, Louis pulls off for a second, eating some more ice cream and starts bobbing up and down his shaft. 

 “Yeah, baby girl, just like that. Doing so good.” Harry praises, he knows Louis loves nothing more than feeling special, like she’s being good and loves being praised. 

 “Gonna eat you on right on this counter, baby, then fuck you so good.” Harry grits out. He’s really close now, which is a problem at the rate of how Louis is going because he wants to cum in her.

 Louis looks up at him with blue, tear-filled eyes, looking so deliciously innocent, 

 “C’mon baby, get up.” Harry demands pulling at Louis’ hair to bring her up.

 Louis whines, loves being manhandled. 

 “C’mere, gonna sit you on the counter, babe. Be a good girl.” Harry says while grabbing Lou’s sides, sitting her down on the edge of the marble counter. She’s just wearing her bra and panties, which have a wet patch. 

 “Look how wet you are, soaking your panties, hm, princess? Who made you this wet baby?” Harrys asks Louis, pulling down her panties, pulling apart her lips and sticks two fingers in her rocking them slowly inside her, seeing how tight and wet she is.

 “Daddy, daddy made me this wet, always.” Louis whines. 

 “Hmm.” Harry presses his thumb against Louis clit, rubbing in circles. 

 “Yes! Uh fuck.” Louis moans out, trying to work herself down more onto Harry’s long fingers. 

 “My baby likes that, yeah? Would you like it if I wanted a taste?” Harry asks sweetly.

 “Yes, daddy, please. Please eat me out, please!” Louis cries out, she’s so horny now. 

 “Yeah? Gonna use some ice cream babe, eat it off you just like you did, such a good girl.” Louis mewls at that.

 Harry unclasps Louis’ bra, loving the way she moans and especially the way her tits bounce, falling out of her tight bra.

 He quickly picks up the bucket of ice cream, scooping out some and rolling it onto Louis’ nipples. She gasps.

 “Oh fuck.” She groans, throwing her head back as Harry licks and sucks at her hardening nipples, once they’re both hard he gets more and spreads it down her middle, licking up fast, loving the way she bucks her whole body into him. 

 “Doing so well, princess.” Harry says, getting a bit of ice cream, and rolls it onto Lou’s clit, she practically screams. 

 “Neighbors gonna complain, honey.” Harry teases, going down on Louis, licking the ice cream off her clit.

 “Don’t care, feels so good.” Louis squeaks out, hip thrusting as Harry’s tongue starts going into her entrance.

 “Yeah? Tell daddy how it feels, baby, use words.” Harry caresses Louis’ thick thighs with his big hands, continuing to lick her out.

 “Felt, so so good, daddy. Felt like, like the ice cream burned me in a good way, so cold. Your tongue’s so good. I love you so much, daddy.” Louis gasps out, Harry eating her out with more force now, fingering her with three fingers deep and his tongue sucking on her clit. 

 “Daddy, gonna gonna come. Can I come? Please?” Louis begs. 

 “Course baby, gonna make you orgasm twice, yeah? One right now and one when I’m in you, sound good, baby girl?” Harry says, Louis can see his lips are so wet. 

 “Yes, daddy, make me cum, please.” 

 Harry starts pumping his fingers out faster now, loving the way Lou is crying out for him, just buy his mouth and hands. He starts licking and sucking on Louis’ clit, wanting to make her come quickly, he feels Lou’s walls fighting around his fingers, he looks up and sees he always loves to see, Louis has her head tipped back all the way, her back curved out, like she’s hovering the counter, eyes tightly shut as she moans out Harry’s name, gasping for air.

 Harry doesn’t stop eating her out, he takes his fingers out and starts slowly licking her clean. Once she’s calmed down a bit and he’s done cleaning her he looks up at her and smiles, bringing his fingers out to her, making her suck off her own juices. 

 “Want me to fuck you, princess?” Harry asks, Louis nodding while still sucking on his long fingers, she looks so pretty. 

 “That’s enough baby, thank you for being a good girl, gonna fuck you real nice now, yeah?” Harry’s voice is once again thick and his dick hasn’t gone down one bit, you can’t really blame him. 

 “Want you bending over the counter, sweetheart, taking you from behind, wanna see that gorgeous arse.” Harry grabbing her again, placing her in front of where she was laying down just moments ago, she can see where her wetness dripped down on the counter. She sticks out her bum a little bit waiting for Harry. 

 “Good girl, so ready and open for daddy, hm?” Harry says, tone approving. Louis is so lovely. 

 “Wanna be good for you, daddy. Wanna make you come.” Louis responds.

 Harry bends his knees spreading Lou’s lips, wanting to see how open she is from just being fingered and aten out. She’s so pink and open from previous events, but he needs her to get more wet. 

 He pushes his arm around her, making his way to her little spent pussy, rubbing her clit, knowing she gets wet fast like this. 

 “Mmm daddy” Louis purrs, so turned on.

 “My princess needs to get wet again, need you dripping, baby. Feel so good when you’re all wet and warm.” Harry says, Louis moaning at his words.

 He starts kneading her bum, spreading her cheeks wide and goes in to lick a strip from her clit to her ass.

 “Fuck yeah.” Louis is a moaning mess again, not even five minutes after cumming. 

 “So turned on, huh? So stretched out already, can’t wait to feel you stretch for my cock, baby.” Harry moans at his own words, sticking his fingers in her again, deciding she was plenty enough wet, he stood up all the way and spread her ass cheeks again, seeing both holes flutter, she’s so wet, it’s amazing. 

 He grabs her by the hips, forcefully. Taking in the beautiful sight before him, he presses the tip of his cock into her entrance, she arches her back against him, they fit perfectly together. He brings her down again to her original position and slams in, hearing Lou scream in pleasure, maybe a little bit of pain, but she’ll get over it. 

 “F-feels so good, doll, so fucking tight and warm around my cock, so wet, baby girl. Tell daddy what you feel.” Harry grips her hips harder, loving the tightness he feels on his dick.

 “Amazing, feels amazing, daddy. Feel you stretching me out, good kind of pain.” Harry moans at that, nothing giving him more pleasure than Louis getting pleasure from him. 

 Harry grunts, he takes his cock out, just leaving the head in while Louis mewls, seeing how wet she made his prick, shiny and glossy all over. 

 “Ugh, baby, so wet, doing such a great job letting daddy pleasure you, love you so much.” He starts picking up his paste, wanting to come for so long, rocking his hips into her in a hard, fast speed. 

 “Da-daddy, so close. So close daddy, please, harder!” Louis yells her cheek squished against the marble and hands grubbing the side of the counter so tightly her knuckles are white. 

 Harry understands, so he starts pummeling into her harder than he was before, small grunts from Harry working on Lou’s pussy, wanting to make her come on more time. Louis’ letting out these little loud uh uh uh’s and yeah yeah yeah’s from her pretty mouth. 

 “Daddy I’m so close, fuck!” Louis says, making Harry groan out. 

 “Me too, princess, when I say we both go, okay?” Harry has sweat beads on his hairline and a thin layer of sweat covering his whole body. 

 He feels his orgasm coming, grunts getting louder so Louis can see he’s almost there, her walls are tightening tighter than ever before, it feels like euphoria

 He gets Louis’ hair and twists it around his hand into a fist and yanks Louis up,

 “Now, come on daddy’s cock, princess.” 

 They both yell out each others’ name, both of them fucking through their orgasm, it’s so wet from both of them cumming it’s making wet qeulching sounds.

 “Fuck that’s so hot.” Louis says as she continues to rock onto Harry’s cock. 

 “Yeah.” Harry pulls out, Lou whines at the loss and with all the strength she has left, wraps her arms around Harry’s neck and wraps her legs around his middle, Harry grabbing her by her thighs.

 “Carry me, love.” Louis yawns and fits her cheek on his shoulder blade. 

 “‘course. Love you, babe.” Harry says turning the kitchen light off, worrying about cleaning tomorrow, and walks up the stars.

 “I love you.” Louis responds lazily almost falling asleep on his shoulder.

 

-

 

“Lou, babe.” Harry says once he’s layed her on their bed, pushing her hair out of her face.

 “Hm?” 

 “You’re the ice to my cream.” 

 “Such a dork, good night. Love you so much.”

 “Love you.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my Twitter is liebelouis follow me for being naughty ok !


End file.
